


On The Couch

by Merfilly



Series: Letty'Verse [10]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia's not over it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Couch

Letty's eyes snapped open, aware of sounds in the house they all shared. She wasn't used to sleeping on the couch, but where else was there for her? Mia was still angry, keeping her and Dom both at a distance. Dom was...not going to infringe on his sister's space by letting her in, not when things between him and Rome and Brian were so...heated.

She could hear soft sounds, coming from the bedroom just down the hall. Mia's room, and hers, until last week. She closed her eyes again, recognizing the fitful rest of a woman caught in a nightmare. It would be so easy, so easy to get up off this couch, take advantage of those nightmares to worm her way back into Mia's good graces.

She had her own pride though. Mia had begun the split; Letty was damn well not going to be the one to apologize for following her nature.


End file.
